What the?
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: You never know what you’ll find in Helen’s greenhouse…Minor Xover with Pokemon


What the…

By RyokoDarkwing

Warning: minor crossover with pokemon

Summary: You never know what you'll find in Helen's greenhouse…

----------

"Where do want this potting soil, Helen-chan?" Chris asked, straining to keep from dropping the three large bags held in his arms.

"Oh my! Chris, you didn't have to bring all three in at the same time!" said Helen, quickly pointing to where she wanted the bags put, wanting her friend not hurt himself.

"Aww, they're not that heavy, Helen-chan." Chris grunted moving slowly to where she had pointed and grinned sheepishly as he lost his grip. Luckily he dropped them where they were supposed to go. So he was spared a lecture but still received a scolding look from his blonde friend.

"Anything else you need, Helen-chan?" He asked, wanting to redeem himself and hurried off towards the back of Helen's greenhouse when she asked he to bring her the hedge plant she had imported from the Sinnoh region.

"Let's see." Chris murmured to himself as he reached the section on Helen's greenhouse where she kept plants until she had readied a plot for them. His blue eyes landed on small hedge with pretty little pink five-petal flowers. "Ahhh there you are!" He said picking the plant up and started walking back to where Helen wanted to plant it when a strange noise reached his ears.

He stopped, blinking in confusion as he looked for the source of the sound. It was sort of a…shuffling sound. Like something moving about in a bush….

Chris' eyes immediately looked down at the hedge in his arms, quickly assessing that the plant was moving and sat the plant down on ground quickly yet gently. He backed up a few steps and crouched, watching with wide eyes as he could see something moving in the plant.

Several seconds passed before a blue and white creature poked it's head out.

Chris' jaw hit the floor as he stared at the small pokemon as it continued to wiggle it's way out of the hedge. He had never seen, hell, he never heard of BLUE Shaymin before.

He watched in awe as the little grass pokemon toddled over and sat down in front of him. "Shaymin!"

The redhead yelped and toppled over backwards in shock, smacking his head on the green house floor.

The little blue Shaymin cocked it's head to the side curiosity at the odd human. It jumped into the human's leg, toddling up to sit on his chest and pawed at Chris' pale face. "Shaymin!" It said as it wondered why the human's eyes were all swirly and climbed onto the human's face.

Chris groaned, coming back to his senses as something licked the tip his nose and blinked staring right into the Shaymin's green eyes. "Shaymin!" It cried happily, pawing at the human's cheeks. The redhead removed the pokemon from his face as he sat up, looking down at it with wonder.

"Chris? Are you okay? I heard a crash!" Helen's voice reached Chris' ears and he stood, the Shaymin still held in his arms, walking back to where Helen was waiting.

"Chris, what-" Helen started to ask but cut herself off as she spotted the pokemon held in the redhead's arms.

"I think…..growing pokemon is illegal." Chris said in a bit of a daze sitting down next to Helen.

The blond human continued to stare at the pokemon, "Where on Earth did it come from?" she breathed reaching out to pet the top of the Shaymin's head. The Shaymin purred leaning into her touch.

"I found it in your Sinnoh hedge."

"Goodness, you don't think it was imported with the hedge by accident, do you?"

Chris looked down at the small blue and white creature, absentmindedly brushing his fingers over the Shaymin's gold flowers. "It's possible." He murmered, "But I've never heard of a blue Shaymin. Ever."

Helen turned her light blue eyes to Chris' face, "What are you going to do with it?"

The Shaymin blinked up at the redhead, yawning sleepily and curling up in Chris' arms, falling asleep as the redhead continued to pet him.

"I'll…keep it. For a while as least, I guess. The nearest PokeCenter is long way away from here and Mama and Papa still don't like the idea of me having a pokemon."

Helen smiled a secret smile, seeing the soft look in Chris' eyes as he gently pet the sleeping pokemon in his arms. She could tell he was already attached the pokemon and Shaymin appeared to like Chris a lot as well. Chris would probably go to the PokeCenter with the Shaymin, but would mostly likely walk out with adoption papers instead of leaving the pokemon in their care.

"So what are you going to call it?" Helen asked as Chris adjusted the Shaymin into a more comfortable position.

"I shouldn't name it if I'm just going to give it to the PokeCenter…"

Helen pouted, maybe she was losing her touch when predicting what was going through Chris' head.

"Although the name 'Sonikku' seems to scream at me when I look at him."

Helen inwardly whooped in victory.

-----

end


End file.
